


WORDS.

by Seyasoya



Category: No Fandom, haiku - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Haiku, I Tried, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/pseuds/Seyasoya
Summary: The words hook you in.Saccharine sweet, like candy.Rots the brain away.





	WORDS.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotebookishType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/gifts).



The words hook you in.

Saccharine sweet, like candy

Rots the brain away.

 

The eyes, blink, flutter

They scan for life, for meaning-

They catch the scribbles.

 

Meaning from scribbles

The fingers scroll the meaning

The old book closes.

 

They days fall like fall.

The cup of coffee gone cold.

The steps fill the stage.

 

The mouth is stiff

The body trembles with fear.

The crows mumbles, sighs.

 

Walking off the stage

The rain of burning tears pours

The pride is no more.

 

But the mind goes on.

The heart pounds, aches, drowns, rages

The fire has been lit.

 

The grip of the pen

It sound on paper, scribbling

The hand burning, tired.

 

With the mouse clicking,

the summer heat drowns the words

They eyes are wide shut.

* * *

The words hook them in.

Saccharine sweet, like candy.

Rots their brains away.

 


End file.
